Arcade Commentary
by NoOneImportantHere
Summary: Sometimes you'll find important information in the most unlikely of places. Like the little win quote screen after finishing a fight.


The life of a background character is always difficult. Mainly because no one really cares about your history, motivations or generally anything that really has anything to do with you. You could have this intricate backstory all laid out and it ultimately means nothing in the long run. Sure you'll have incredibly obtuse foreshadowing of your importance in the sequal but it will only be mentioned on arcade commentary that nobody is going to care to listen to.

"It won't be your turn until much later...Can you be a good boy until then?" Sorry Miss Rachel, am I not being a good boy? Sorry about that! Oh and thanks for only telling us you can see into the future AFTER you beat me into the ground! I'll be sure to let everyone know that important little detail after I heal from ELECTROCUTION!

"Young man, you came the closest to discovering the truth, and then diverted your eyes... How pitiful." Good to know I came closest to the truth. I'm sure not alot of people have done that. Maybe you could explain what that truth IS Mr. Hakuman, maybe then we'll have a better chance at seeing common ground. Maybe I didn't mean to look away but was blinded by it's radiance. Ever think about that?

"Little puppeteer boy... I do hope you realize you have a role in the bigger picture. At the very least, try to understand what that might be." Well according to you and Mr. Hakuman I'm a blood thristy sociopath who doesn't understand who he really is. Am I evil? Am I good? Maybe some clarification is in order here-OH LOOK ANOTHER GIRL JUST JOINED TEAM RAGNA! HOPE RACHEL ISN'T THE JEALOUS TYPE! HA! HA! HA!

"You smell like..."that". I see...you...his...! Hehehehe, become one...with me...!" If your "become one" is the same as Miss Nu's, Mr. Arakune, then I think we're better off as just friends. And what exactly do you mean by "that"? Oh look, he ran into the sewers, guess we'll never know what he meant.

"Those are some seriously huge glasses...! A shame that they don't seem to be of any help since you seem to be blind to the world around you..." Okay, I'll admit you do have a point, Mr. Sena. But how do you know that?

"So you have chosen to live your life alongside this child, Nirvana? Perhaps you are right. No one need know your true purpose." Hakuman, everybody! Master of Clarification, right here!

"Carl...you were such a kind and gentle kid...There must be some kind of mistake...Please, think about what you're doing!" Wait. Who put...?

"Carl... You can't hope to bear the weight of your problems alone. Come to your senses before you lose what few friends you have..." You still consider me...

"Carl, you shouldn't push yourself so hard. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take really good care of you." Too nice...

"Carl...I wish we could turn back the hands of time..." I...

"Carl... You will not gain anything through revenge." How can you...?

"Carl, you can't blame yourself for everything. You owe that much to yourself...If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." There isn't anything...

"Carl...You've been overcome by your desire for revenge..." Yes.

"You scream of my crimes, and this is the best you can do? You're unworthy of my time." Right.

"I can hardly believe we're related. Don't insult me...You're gonna need a lot more hatred if you're to best me." Hatred. Is that why you did what you did? You needed me to hate you? It was never really about her, was it?

The life of a background character is always difficult. Anything can happen to you and no one will care. All these emotions will only ever stick to the background. Same goes for everyone else in my postion. Makes you wonder if we really matter at all. Everyone either tells you something without explaining or tells you you're wrong. So what was the point of telling me if none of it matters.

I'll still be in the background anyway.

Until the very end.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just a short little story to get me out of writer's block. Hopefully this isn't too terrible. Feel free to review!**

 **Character Quotes in order of Appearance: Rachel Alucard (CS), Hakuman (CT), Rachel Alucard (CP), Arakune (CP), Platinum the Trinity (CS), Hakuman (CS), Noel Vermillion (CS), Tsubaki Yayoi (CS), Makoto Nanaya (CS), Noel Vermillion (CP), Mu-12 (CP), Makoto Nanaya (CP), Izayoi (CP), Relius Clover (CS) and Relius Clover (CP). Hope that helps make who's who clear.**

 **Blazblue is property of Arc System Works.**


End file.
